


It happened so fast

by jennalise13



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennalise13/pseuds/jennalise13
Summary: Toni hated showing the new kids around school, yet she always had to. It was her job as the star player on the girls basketball team; all the star athletes of the sports teams had to take turns showing new students around.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Toni’s alarm went off around 6:30am; it was a beautiful Monday morning. Toni hates Mondays; she despises them, actually. She groaned and stumbled down the stairs as she took each step.

“Good morning, Toni,” Mrs. Blackburn said when she saw her. “I made pancakes and eggs. Please help yourself.”

Toni just shrugged and went to grab a plate. Martha and her younger siblings were already dressed and ready for school. They were laughing and happily eating their food. Toni didn’t understand how people could be so happy so early in the morning, especially on a Monday.

“Toni, you should probably get ready. Don’t you have to show the new girl around school today?”

“Fuck,” Toni mumbled under her breath so Martha’s siblings couldn’t hear. She had completely forgotten today was the day the transfer student from Texas was starting. Toni hated showing the new kids around school, yet she always had to. It was her job as the star player on the girls basketball team; all the star athletes of the sports teams had to take turns showing new students around.

Toni and Martha pulled up to the school around 7:15am. First period started at 7:30, but Toni got to skip as many classes as she wanted whenever she had to give a new student a tour. That was the only thing she actually enjoyed.

“Bye Toni. Have fun. I’ll see you after school.”

“Bye Marty.”

Toni never understood how her best friend was literally so happy all the time. She envied that about Martha. Toni walked into the school office. When she got there the principal was waiting.

“Ah, Ms. Shalifoe! This is Shelby Goodkind. She just transferred all the way from Texas. You will be showing her around today.”

Toni was frozen. She didn’t know what to say when she saw the blonde girl. Toni thought she might be the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Then, Toni noticed her cross necklace, and knew that she was straight, and most likely homophobic, considering she came from the yeehaw state. She quickly pushed away any thoughts she was having about Shelby.

“Shelby Goodkind. Nice to meet you!” Shelby stuck out her hand for Toni to shake.

“Hi Shelby, I’m Toni.” She reached her hand out to meet Shelby’s.

“So, I think we should just start walking, and I can tell you where everything is.”

“Okay, um, sounds good.”

Toni was enraptured by Shelby’s accent. She loved it, but she didn’t know why.

“Can I see your schedule?” Shelby handed Toni the piece of paper, and much to Toni’s surprise, it seemed they had every class together, except for English and Science. She was excited, but she didn’t let Shelby know.

“Ok, cool. We have almost every class together, so just stick with me all day and you should be fine.”

Shelby let out a wide smile, maybe the most beautiful smile Toni has ever seen. “Okay, awesome! I’m so excited to be in this new school and to make new friends, and I’m glad we have most of our classes together since you’re actually the first person I’ve met here in good ol’ Minnesota.” Toni chuckled at that comment.

“Hey! What’s so funny?”

“Good ol’ Minnesota,” Toni responded, mimicking Shelby’s accent. She just looked confused, so Toni tried to change the subject.

“So, tell me about yourself,” was all Toni could think of.

“Well um, I’ve lived in Texas for basically my whole life. When I was five, we moved to California for a year for some mission trip my dad had, but that’s the only other time I’ve moved. Um, I have two younger siblings, Melody and Spencer. Um, my family and I are very religious Christians, and my dad is actually going to be the pastor here at the town's church. I do pageants. I’ve been doin’ em’ my whole life actually. Well, basically since I could walk. Um that’s really the gist of it. How about you? Tell me about yourself.”

Toni chuckled. “Okay, pageant princess. I’ve lived here in “good ol’ Minnesota” for my whole life. I’m a foster kid, but right now I’m pretty much living with my best friend, because my shitty foster parents don’t care where I am, and they’re usually never home anyways. I’m the star of the girls basketball team which is why I get the pleasure of showing you around today.”

The two girls laughed and talked as they walked around the school, Toni occasionally stopping to show Shelby a classroom. The two had been having so much fun that neither had realized what time it was. Toni pulled out her phone to see the time on the lockscreen read 11:30. Lunch time.

“Shit. It’s already lunch time. We’ve really been walking around the school for three hours.”

“Oh my lord, I didn’t even realize.” Shelby looked up at Toni with a smile.

“Well, come on. Let’s go to lunch. I can introduce you to my friends.” They walked into the lunchroom, where Toni spotted her friends, one of them waving.

“Hey guys! This is Shelby. I’ve been in charge of showing her around all day.”

“Oh, is that why you missed math? I bet you were having a lot of fun.” Dot winked at Toni, and then Toni looked at Shelby, who clearly was embarrassed by how red her face was.

“Okay, Shelby. Meet everyone. This is Martha, Dot, Leah, Fatin, Rachel, and Nora.”

“Hey y’all. It’s so nice to meet you. Thanks for letting me sit with y'all.”

“Nice accent. Where are you from?” Fatin asked.

“Texas.”

“I was actually born in Texas. Lived there until I was three,” Dot said.

“Oh, cool. Um, would y’all excuse me for a moment while I use the bathroom?” Shelby said nervously.

“Sure thing, Shelby. It’s right through those doors over there,” Toni said, pointing to the two double doors next to the lunch line.

Toni watched as Shelby walked to the bathroom. She couldn’t stop staring at Shelby’s perfectly blonde hair. How it bounced as she walked.

“Earth to Toni,” Nora said.

“What? Sorry. I was distracted.”

“Yeah. We could tell,” Fatin jokingly responded.

“She is pretty, Toni. I don’t blame you,” Leah said.

“Back off Leah.” Fatin seemed mad.

Fuck. Toni thought to herself. She tried, really tried not to look at Shelby the way she did. She was embarrassed of how obvious it was to her friends, and she could feel her face heating up.

The bell rang, and everyone went their separate ways. There were only two classes left in the day. These were the only two classes Toni didn’t have with Shelby, and she was actually happy about it, because she knew she would be distracted for the entire class. Toni thought about how it honestly didn’t matter, seeing as though they would have these classes together for the remainder of the school year. She rolled her eyes and slouched  
in her chair when she got to class.

The last two periods went by insanely slow. Toni hadn’t paid any attention during either of the classes. As she was walking out at the end of the day, she had ran into Shelby on the way to the parking lot.

“Thanks for showing me around today. I actually had a lot of fun. Was super bored the last two classes, even though Nora was in social studies with me and was trying to show me this pencil case she made. Anyways, yeah. It was really nice of you to show me around today.” Shelby looked down. She was clearly blushing.

“Yeah, no problem,” Toni said.

“I really have to get going, but um I’ll see you tomorrow.” Shelby started to walk to the parking lot.

“Oh wait, one more thing.” Toni handed her a folded up piece of paper. “Bye, pageant princess. See you around.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shelby stood there staring at the folded piece of paper as Toni walked away. She unfolded it to see a number written in blue ink: Toni’s number. She panicked and quickly tossed it into the side pocket of her backpack. Shelby shrugged, got in her car, and drove home.

“How was your first day, Shelbs?” Mr. Goodkind was waiting in the kitchen when she arrived home.

“It was good, dad. I made some new friends already, so that’s cool I guess.” Shelby opened the fridge to get a cup of water before making her way up to her bedroom.

“I’m gonna go upstairs. Start working on some homework. I already have some.”

“Okay sweetie, I’ll let you know when dinner is ready in a few hours.” Mr. Goodkind gave Shelby a kiss on the head and she walked up to her room.

Shelby didn’t have any homework. She had missed all but two of her classes. She just wanted some time alone, and her bedroom was the only place she could do that. Shelby loved her family, she really did, but her parents were always in her and her siblings business, except for when they were in their rooms.

Shelby sat on the edge of her bed and pulled out the now unfolded piece of paper that contained Toni’s phone number. She sat and pondered for a few moments, wondering what her next move would be. She desperately wanted to text Toni, but was it too soon? She thought about how much fun she had at school today with Toni, how she flinched at first sight of the brunette girl, how she got lost in those mocha eyes. Shelby then thought back to her best friend in Texas, Becca. She thought about the real reason her family had moved to Minnesota. How everyone had found out what her and Becca did, and her father was so ashamed that he moved their family across the country. Shelby noticed tears falling from her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away, and shuddered at all the sinful things she had just thought of.

“I’m not like this. It’s a sin. It’s not right. I’m not…” Shelby couldn’t even bring herself to say the words.

She laid down in her bed and placed her airpods in her ears. Shelby opened Spotify and clicked a playlist called “Happy Tunes”; she pressed shuffle, and turned the volume all the way up. This was Shelby’s favorite playlist. Everytime she was sad, or having one of those impure thoughts, she would play this playlist, full of all her favorite church jams.

Shelby hadn’t realized how much time had passed until she heard a knock on her door.

“It’s time for dinner, Shelby.” Her dad was waiting at the door. He seemed a bit more angry than usual.

“Sorry, dad. I’ll be right down.” She quickly put her airpods back in their case and laid her phone on her bed.

“You know how bad it is for you to listen to something at such a high volume. I could hear it all the way down the hall.” Shelby was looking down, but her father’s comment made her look up suddenly, a bright red flushing on to her face.

Shelby grabbed a plate of her mom’s homemade organic mac and cheese and wheat dinner rolls. She sat down at the table with her family and poured herself a glass of ice water. They all held hands and said grace.

“So kids, tell me all about your first day at your new schools,” Mrs. Goodkind said.

“Mine was awesome! We did a cool experiment in my science class. I got to pour a special liquid into this volcano and it erupted.” Shelby smiled at her brother's excitement to his new science class.

“That’s great Spence! How about you, Mel? How was your first day?” Mr. Goodkind was smiling as he poured himself another glass of water.

“It was okay, but I miss my friends, daddy. I wanna go back home.” Melody had a sad expression on her face.

“Awe, Mel. I’m sorry kiddo. I’m sure you’ll adjust and make plenty of new friends soon.” Mr. Goodkind gave Shelby a glare, which caused her to freeze up. She could feel her throat becoming dry, and tears starting to form. She choked back the tears as hard as she could.

“May I please be excused? Today was exhausting, and I wanna start getting ready for bed,” Shelby said, and Mrs. Goodkind gave her a quick nod.

As Shelby was walking up the stairs, she could feel the tears coming again. She ran to her room, closed the door as quietly as she could, jumped on her bed, and cried into her pillow. It seemed as though there hadn’t been a single day since they moved that her father hadn’t blamed her for being the reason. It was always pretty subtle, but Mr. Goodkind made sure that Shelby knew, and she definitely knew. She thought about Becca again: how she couldn’t message her on any social media because her parents were monitoring all her accounts, and how they removed Becca’s number from her phone. She didn’t know it by heart so she couldn’t text her.

Shelby tried to shake off these feelings. She got up, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and then laid back in bed. She started scrolling through Instagram and saw a picture one of her friends back in Texas had posted. It was a group of them at the local diner and Becca was included. Shelby was really Becca’s only friend, so she was glad she was making some new ones. She zoomed in so she could only see Becca. She looked happy. Genuinely happy. Shelby wished that she was happy. The last time she was happy was, well, this morning, when Toni was showing her around school. She was only ever truly herself with Becca, but being with Toni made her feel the same way. She pulled the piece of paper with Toni’s number on it from the inside of her bedside table, where she had placed it earlier. She stared at it for a few moments, contemplating whether or not to text the number. She looked at the clock; it was only 9:15pm. She was sure Toni would still be awake.

**(Shelby): Hey.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post a chapter every day. Each chapter will be from the other persons pov, like how Toni's pov was chapter one, and Shelby's is chapter two, so next will be Toni's again. Please leave any comments or suggestions you have. I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm having a lot of fun writing this, haha. Um anyways, thanks so much for reading. I hope you guys like it so far. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Toni had woken up early for school; she was actually excited for school for once. She looked at her phone to see an unknown number with a message on her screen.

**(Shelby): Hey**

**(Toni): who the fuck is this?**

Toni just shrugged. She put her phone aside, got dressed, and stumbled down to the kitchen for breakfast, where of course, the entire Blackburn family were already halfway through breakfast.

“Good morning, Toni. You are up much earlier than usual today,” one of Martha’s younger sisters said with a giggle.

Toni just gave her a small smile and a nod and then sat down to eat. After breakfast, she hurried up the stairs to grab her backpack and phone. She turned her phone on to see another message from the unknown number.

**(Shelby): It’s Shelby. You gave me your number**   
**yesterday? Um anyways I was wondering if we**   
**could meet up to walk to class this morning.**

Toni had completely forgotten that she had given the blonde girl her number. She was surprised Shelby had actually reached out.

**(Toni): ahh omg i’m so sorry. yes i’ll meet u by**   
**the office**

**(Shelby): Sounds good!**

Toni didn’t really know why she was so excited that Shelby wanted to walk to class together. She knew it was only because they had class together and because she was pretty much the only person Shelby knew. She was happy anyways though.

They had stopped at Dunkin’ Donuts on the way. The pair did this whenever Toni wasn’t running late getting ready in the morning and they had extra time to spare.  
When Toni and Martha arrived at school, they went their separate ways; Toni walked towards the office to see Shelby already waiting for her.

“Hey, I got you a hot chocolate at Dunkin’ Donuts. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I hope this is okay.” Toni handed her the warm beverage.

“Oh, perfect! I love hot chocolate. Thanks Toni!” Shelby gave her a smile, and Toni could tell it was genuine. She caught herself smiling at the thought.

The two walked to the first class together which was English. Most of the class was already settled. Shelby walked to the back of the classroom where the teachers’ desk was.

“Ahh, you must be Ms. Goodkind.” Mrs. Reilly took Shelby to the front of the classroom.

“Good morning class, this is our new student, Shelby Goodkind. Please be on your best behavior.” Some boys from the back corner of the classroom started making catcalling noises at Shelby.

“Today we will be working as partners. You will be working with the same partner you worked with last class.” Toni rolled her eyes. She was partnered with Dot, which she didn’t mind, but of course she wanted to be partners with Shelby.

“Shelby, you’re going to be partners with Andrew since his partner isn’t here today.” Toni could feel her blood boiling at Mrs. Reilly’s comment. She hated Andrew. He was your stereotypical, teenage, dirtbag. He was homophobic too, and had made rude comments to Toni ever since they were in kindergarten.

“Can you keep your eyes on our work and stop staring at Shelby?” Dot tapped on Toni’s shoulder because she wasn’t paying attention.

“Can you mind your own business?” Toni was upset. Very upset. She felt bad for Shelby. She wanted to protect her. She had turned around to pay attention to the worksheet her and Dot were working on, but turned back around a moment later to see Shelby and Andrew laughing, and both clearly flirting with each other.

“I can’t fucking believe this!” Toni stood up, threw her chair on the ground, and grabbed her backpack.

“Excuse me, Ms. Shalifoe. Where are you going?” Toni didn’t answer her teacher, instead, she just walked out. The whole class was watching as she left in an upset rage.

Toni walked outside to the school’s garden; it was her happy place. There were never any people there and it’s where she went to think. She just plugged her headphones in, closed her eyes, and listened to calming music (fun fact about Toni is that she actually loves classical music). She listens to it whenever she’s in a bad mood, and it always helps her calm down.

Toni didn’t really know why she was upset. She had no reason to be upset. Yeah, Andrew was a douchebag, but what was she supposed to do about it? And the teacher had assigned them to be partners. It’s not like Shelby would intentionally pick Andrew as a partner.  
She would have picked Toni, right? Toni tried to clear her head and opened up Words With Friends on her phone. It was her turn against Marty. As she was thinking of a word to play, she received a notification at the top of her phone.

**(Shelby): Hey, are you okay?**

**(Toni): yeah, fine. just need air sometimes.**

**(Shelby): Oh yeahh I get that**   
**(Shelby): Guess what?**

**(Toni): what?**

**(Shelby): Andrew asked me out. I said yes.**   
**We’re getting milkshakes tonight. :)**

Rage filled up in Toni. A rage she didn’t think she had ever felt in her entire life. She threw her phone on the ground and tears fell from her face. She still didn’t understand why she was upset. Yeah, Shelby got a boyfriend, but when her other friends got into relationships, she didn’t care. She was happy for them. She picked up her phone, the screen being completely smashed.

“Fuck,” she said, as she wiped off the dirt on her sweatpants and walked to the bathroom to dry her eyes so she would look somewhat presentable. It was already lunch time, so she headed to the lunch room where her friends were already sitting.

“What’s up, fuckers?” Toni laughed as she watched her friends roll their eyes at her. She sat down and took her turkey sandwich and apple out of the brown paper bag they were in and set them on the table.

“You done freaking out?” Dot asked.

“I just needed some air. That was all.”

“Dude, we were in class for literally 10 minutes before you stormed out of there. You’re helping me finish that paper tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Toni sighed as she watched Shelby and Martha come skipping over to the table.

“Howdy, y'all. Um, Andrew invited me to sit with him and his friends, so I’m gonna do that if y’all don’t mind.” Shelby smiled sweetly, and Toni looked at her with Anger in her eyes. Shelby didn’t seem to notice though.

“Ooh girl, get it.” Fatin gave Shelby a wink and she giggled and took off to the other side of the lunchroom to sit with Andrew. Toni stared daggers into Shelby for the rest of lunch.

Toni walked into her social studies class and sat down at her usual spot at the back. No one ever sat next to her because her classmates were too intimidated by her, but she liked sitting alone. It gave her time to think. Class was about to begin when Toni saw Shelby walking towards her. You’ve gotta be kidding me, she thought to herself.

“Oh, hey. I thought you weren’t in this class.”

“They just switched me to this one. Something about my schedule being messed up. I’m not really sure.” Toni just smiled slightly, nodded, and put her phone down on the desk.

“Oh lord, what happened to your phone?” Shelby asked, looking at the cracked screen.

“Dropped it,” Toni responded. Her answer was cold and harsh. She was hoping Shelby would get the hint, which she did, seeing as neither girl said a single word for the remainder of class.

Toni walked past Shelby, and out of the classroom without saying a word. She didn’t pay attention to anyone in the hallway as she looked down and scurried to her next class. She sat in the back of the class, not paying any attention to the teacher that was talking. She didn’t care. She honestly just wanted to get home. The bell rang and she got a text.

**(Shelby): Hey, can we talk?**

**(Toni): can’t. gotta get home**

**(Shelby): Can we text?**

**(Toni): yeah i guess. what’s up?**

**(Shelby): Why have you been acting weird all day?**

**(Toni): i’m not sure what u mean**

**(Shelby): You’ve just been acting weird. Idk.**

Toni didn’t respond to that message and headed to the parking lot where Martha was already waiting in her car. Toni just plugged her headphones in and turned facing away from her friend. Martha knew that whenever Toni did that, she didn’t feel like talking. When they arrived home, Toni slammed the car door shut, ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last night. I'll be posting chapter 4 later today. If anyone has any suggestions, please lmk!


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby spent about five minutes staring at her phone with no response from Toni. She sighed and walked out to the parking lot. She was hoping Toni would be there, but she didn’t even know which type of car she drove, or if she even drove at all. She got in her car, locked the door, and placed her head down on the steering wheel. Shelby hadn’t a clue why Toni was acting so off. After her freakout in english class earlier in the day, she had spent the rest of the class worrying about Toni and lost in thought when her phone buzzed and it startled her.

**(Andrew): Meet at 4?**

Shelby took a deep breath in, praying that the text she just received would be from Toni. She didn’t know why she had said yes to going on a date with Andrew. A part of her knew it was because of her parents. If she had a boyfriend, then maybe they would let this whole gay thing go. Shelby shook her head at the thought, tears starting to form in her eyes. She choked them back, turned on her car, and headed home.

When Shelby arrived home, she walked inside to see her siblings having a snack in the kitchen, and her mom pouring herself a glass of water. Shelby took a sigh of relief. She loved her mom and her siblings; it was her dad who terrified her. Her mom was much more reasonable than her dad.

“Hi, sweetie. How was school today?” Mrs. Goodkind looked at Shelby and gave her a small smile.

“It was good mom,” was all Shelby could think to say. Her day wasn’t that great. She took her retainer out and placed it on a napkin and then started to snack on the fruit her siblings were also munching on.

When Shelby’s dad arrived home, everyone was still in the kitchen. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for whatever answer her parents would have for the question she was about to ask.

“So,” Shelby looked at her parents. “Um, I kind of got asked out by this boy named Andrew, and he was wondering if we could get dinner together tonight at the diner in town?” Shelby didn’t give a single fuck about Andrew, she just wanted her parents to get off her back.

“Oh my goodness honey, well of course. Don’t stay out too late, and your mother and I would love to meet this Andrew.” Shelby’s dad was ecstatic, and so was her mom, based on the huge smile that she had plastered on her face.

Shelby went up to her room to get ready. She didn’t need to do much, just brush her hair and spray some perfume; however, she was nervous for this date. She thought about Becca and how much she missed her and wished she could reach out. She pulled out the polaroid picture she had under her mattress of the two of them from middle school. “May 2015” was written underneath the picture with a heart and a small S+B in the corner. Becca was her first love. Yeah, she may not have been gay, but she was the only one who understood Shelby. Becca was the only person she felt like she could tell anything to.

“I miss you, Becs. You probably think I just ghosted you and I’m sorry. I wish I could reach out.” Shelby whispered softly as she stared at the picture for a few moments. She took a deep breath and put the picture back and gathered her things for her date.

Shelby arrived at the diner around 4:05. Andrew was already sitting there, waiting for her. She walked in and sat down across from him at the booth he had gotten.

“Hey, um I ordered us chocolate milkshakes, I hope you don’t mind.” Andrew scratched the back of his head.

“That’s perfect, thank you. I love chocolate. It’s my favorite flavor.” Shelby gave a small smile.

“Mine too! I actually used to go to Hershey Park like every summer when I was a kid, and my family literally has like 5 boxes of souvenirs in our attic.” Andrew and Shelby both laughed as the waitress brought them their milkshakes.

“My dad is a huge health nut, so we never have much chocolate in my house anyways. It kinda sucks because he's super serious about that stuff, and I’m supposed to eat healthy anyways for my pageants.” Shelby looked down and stirred her straw around in her milkshake.

The two spent the rest of the night chatting about things they had in common and things they loved. Shelby surprisingly didn’t have a bad night at all, she actually had fun. Andrew seemed like a good guy, but that was just on the surface. She knew deep down that he wasn’t the best person, and that he was probably just putting on a show for her. Shelby just really wanted to convince herself that she liked him.

As Andrew and Shelby walked out of the diner, they said their goodbyes. They had parked next to each other, which Shelby didn’t realize when she arrived.

“Thanks for tonight, I actually had a really fun time.” Shelby looked down at her fingernails and as she was about to look up, Andrew leaned in for a kiss. A long kiss. It lasted at least five minutes.

“Bye, Shelby. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Andrew winked and then got in his car.

Shelby walked around to the drivers’ side of her car and got in. She drove home, trying not to think about what had just happened in the diner parking lot. When she got home, her family was in the living room, watching a movie.

“Hi, Shelbs! How was your date? Did you have fun?” Mr. Goodkind looked over at Shelby when she walked in the house.

“It was good, dad. I’m gonna head upstairs. I’m real tired. I’ll talk to y’all in the mornin’. Good night. I love y’all.” Shelby then walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She could hear a faint “good night” from her family members as she walked away from them.

Shelby went into her room, closed the door, and flopped face down on her bed, tears falling from her face. Tears she had been holding in since that stupid kiss. She tried to like it, she really wanted to like it. She thought about how she had felt more from her one second kiss with Becca than in her five minutes with Andrew and sobbed into her pillow at the thought. Shelby thought about how she had met Toni the day before and felt more looking at her than she did when she was kissing Andrew. She thought about how Toni was clearly upset all day at school, and blamed herself for it. It seemed that Shelby’s entire headspace was taken up by the thought of this girl because she literally couldn’t stop thinking about her. Toni had literally brought her hot chocolate and she felt butterflies in her stomach thinking about it. Shelby hated herself. She didn’t want to feel this way. She wanted to like Andrew. She didn’t understand why she didn’t. She felt like God was punishing her. Shelby just wanted to be perfect. That’s what the world expected of her, so why couldn’t she be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is liking this so far! Chapter 5 will be from Toni's pov, but it will take place directly after the end of chapter 3, which I guess is kind of confusing because I could've just included it in chapter 3, but oh well. I wanted to do both girls' povs from this night, and also have Shelby's next chapter be from her pov at school. I'm sorry if I'm confusing anyone. I'm exhausted haha. Anyways, hope everyone had a great day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first time writing something like this. I've been obsessed with Shelby and Toni for the past month so I thought I would give writing something like this a shot. Please leave any comments or suggestions, as they are very much appreciated. Anyways, follow my twitter @lgbtwilds :)


End file.
